Darth Vader
Darth Vader (previous known as Anakin Skywalker) was a major character in the Winnie the Pooh/Star Wars movies who is once an antagonist and now one of Pooh's friends in the films created by BowserMovies1989. Roles in the films Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith portrays Anakin Skywalker's fall to the dark side of the Force. In the closing days of the Clone Wars between the Republic and the villainous Separatists, Palpatine—then the Republic's Chancellor—reveals himself to Anakin as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and tempts him to join the dark side by promising that it will enable him to save his pregnant wife, Padmé Amidala, from dying in childbirth. At first, Anakin informs Jedi Master Mace Windu of Palpatine's identity; Windu orders Anakin to stay behind while he takes several Jedi to Palpatine's office to arrest him. Anakin returns to the Chancellor's office to make sure that Palpatine is taken alive, and finds him apparently defeated after a fierce lightsaber battle with Windu. When Windu tells Anakin that he intends to kill Palpatine and raises his lightsaber to finish him off, Anakin severs Windu's arm. Palpatine blasts Windu with Force lightning, sending him plummeting out the window to his death. Desperate to save Padmé, Anakin pledges himself to the Sith, and becomes Palpatine's apprentice, Darth Vader. Vader's first assignment is to assault the Jedi Temple and kill everyone inside, even the younglings, paving the way for Palpatine to destroy the Jedi and form the Empire from the Republic's ashes. Vader then travels to the lava planet Mustafar, where Separatist leaders have gathered, and mercilessly slaughters them. There, Vader is surprised by the sudden appearance of Padmé, who has learned what her husband has done and begs him to go into hiding with her. Vader refuses, instead saying that he plans to eventually kill Palpatine so that he and Padmé can rule the galaxy together. As Padmé recoils in horror, Anakin's former mentor and friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor), appears after stowing away in Padmé's ship. Believing Padmé has betrayed him, Vader uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Kenobi and Vader engage in an epic lightsaber duel, at the end of which Kenobi severs Vader's limbs. Vader lands too close to the lava and nearly burns to death. Palpatine arrives in time to rescue his apprentice and transports him to Coruscant. To sustain him, medical droids encase him in the black armored suit, mask, and respirator. When Vader regains consciousness and asks for Padmé, Team Rocket tells him that she was killed in the heat of Vader's anger. This revelation breaks what remains of Anakin's spirit; he screams in torment, destroying the objects around him with the Force. He is last seen at Palpatine's side, watching the construction of the first Death Star. In ''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'', Vader and Team Rocket are charged with recovering the stolen plans of the Death Star and finding the Rebel Alliance's secret base. He captures and tortures Princess Leia Organa and is present when Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin (Peter Cushing) destroys her home world of Alderaan. Shortly afterward, Vader fights a lightsaber duel against his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi; Vader emerges the winner, since Kenobi willingly turns into a spirit in the Force, just before Vader's final blow. He then encounters Luke Skywalker during a battle over the Death Star, and senses in him a great strength in the Force shortly before the boy destroys the battle station. Just as Vader is about to shoot down Luke's ship, the Millennium Falcon, piloted by Han Solo, destroys Vader's wingman and sends Vader and Team Rocket's ship spinning into space. Early in the film, Kenobi tells Luke that Vader was a former Jedi who betrayed and murdered Luke's father. In ''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'', Vader and Team Rocket capture Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer and Ash's friends at Cloud City on Bespin to lure Luke into a confrontation. Luke, who has been partially trained by Yoda, duels Vader, but is eventually defeated when Vader severs Luke's right hand. Vader reveals his true identity as Luke's father and offers Luke the chance to overthrow Palpatine and "rule the galaxy as father and son". Luke refuses and throws himself from a weather platform into a reactor chasm. He is sucked into an air shaft and rescued by Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, the Earth heroes and Lando Calrissian, piloting the Millenium Falcon, where his severed hand is replaced by a lifelike mechanical prosthetic. In ''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'', Luke has nearly completed his Jedi training and learns from Yoda that Vader is indeed his father. Luke learns about his father's past from Obi-Wan's spirit and Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore, and also learns that Leia is his twin sister. On a mission to the forest moon of Endor, and they surrender to Imperial Stormtroopers and is delivered to Vader and the Emperor. Aboard the second Death Star, which is being constructed in orbit, Palpatine tries to seduce Luke to the dark side. Luke resists the Emperor's appeals to his anger and threats to his friends, but snaps when Vader threatens to turn Leia to the dark side. Luke brutally overpowers Vader. The fight severs his father's right hand, revealing it to be prosthetic. This also damages Vader's life support system, which soon leads to his death. Luke stares at his own prosthetic right hand (his real one, ironically, having been severed by Vader in the previous film). Terrified, Luke controls his anger at the last minute, realizing that he is perilously close to suffering his father's fate. The Emperor urges Luke to kill Vader and "fulfill his destiny" by becoming Palpatine's new apprentice, but Luke refuses and throws down his lightsaber. Enraged, Palpatine unleashes a torrent of Force Lightning upon Luke. In agony, Luke begs his father for help. The sight of his son's suffering breaks the dark side's hold on Vader and he hears the words from The Good Fairy. Under the Good Fairy's spell, and with his last bit of strength, Vader grabs Palpatine and throws him into the Death Star's reactor core, killing him. Moments from death, he begs his son to take off his breath-mask so he can look at Luke with his own eyes; Luke complies and, for the first time, father and son truly see each other. Anakin Skywalker tells Luke that there was good left in him after all, and dies, redeemed. Luke escapes on a shuttle with his father's body as the Death Star explodes, destroyed by the Rebel Alliance. That night, Luke gives his father a traditonal Jedi funeral by cremating his father's body in its armor. During the victory celebration on Endor's forest moon, Luke sees the redeemed spirit of Anakin Skywalker standing alongside the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Apparently, when Vader died on the Death Star hanger, his inner darkness was flung away to a pocket dimension where Bowser extracted it to make a clone to help him in his attempts to destroy Winnie the Pooh and one of the Candidate for the title of Chosen One, Aisling in the Walt Disney World Version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. Sadly for the reptillain villain, Darth Vader's clone retained his good soul and rebelled against Bowser, then joined up with Pooh in their valiant efforts to save the worlds and face against foes like Dr. Facilier, Professor Ratigan, Shredder, and more of Pooh's old enemies. Trivia *Darth Vader will become one of the characters in the Land Before Time/Star Wars crossover films. * Gallery Anakin Skywalker as a Kid.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as a Kid Anakin Skywalker as a young Padawan.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as a young Padawan Anakin Skywalker as a Padawan.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as a Padawan Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi Knight.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker becomeing Darth Vader.jpg|Anakin Skywalker becoming Darth Vader 640px-Darth_Vader_unmasked.jpg|Dying Anakin Skywalker unmasked Anakin Skywalker ghost original version.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's Ghost (original version) Anakin Skywalker ghost new version.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's Ghost (new version) Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Masters of Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Uncerten reformed characters Category:Former villains Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Half Humans Category:Not completely evil. Category:Temperoray villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Murderers Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Deceased characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Council of Shadows Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Child Murderer Category:Tragic Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Remorseful characters Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures villains Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Villains who turned evil because of another villain Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Sith Lords Category:The Sith Category:Dark Messiah Category:Torturer Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Mewtwo's Team of Heroes Category:Villains who have Died with honor Category:Universal Threats